<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vampires Will Never Hurt You by heartsliesnpeterick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822837">The Vampires Will Never Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick'>heartsliesnpeterick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Peterick - Fandom, The Academy Is...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Peterick, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "A Little less sixteen candles". Pete's the one vampire William turned that went wrong. Pete's best friends are professional vampire hunters. To try to get Pete William joins with a cocky mouthed teenage vampire;Brendon Urie. If successful, they'll gain their greatest ally.However Pete's not going to join easily although William believes if he can get his hands on the leader of the vampire hunters he'll convince Pete to join him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know another AU based on 16 candles. However this was written back when sixteen candles first premiered. i am going back and fixing my chapters (my writing partners will remain the same) So enjoy the ride THIS IS UNBETA'D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The young man let out a shaky breath, looking around</p>
</div><div>
  <p>nervously. He was dressed completely in black, trying</p>
</div><div>
  <p>to blend in with the dark night. He pulled his hat</p>
</div><div>
  <p>down more, brushing the stray sandy-blond strands of</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hair out of his face. He glanced over at him, the one</p>
</div><div>
  <p>they had taken in…the rebel. His tall, slender</p>
</div><div>
  <p>silhouette was outlined against the pale moon light as</p>
</div><div>
  <p>he stood confidently, waiting for them to show up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pete…” the young man whispered, barely audible. Pete</p>
</div><div>
  <p>glanced over at him and frowned, clearly agitated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” he growled, “What do you want, Patrick?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Patrick looked down and shook his head, muttering,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pete looked around impatiently. He was sure this plan</p>
</div><div>
  <p>would work. They had to come. He watched as the</p>
</div><div>
  <p>youngest man, Joe, sat under a tree on a blanket with</p>
</div><div>
  <p>a girl, looking up at the stars. It seemed like a love</p>
</div><div>
  <p>scene out of some stupid romance movie. He watched as</p>
</div><div>
  <p>they laughed together, flirting and kissing every now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>and then. He frowned again, jealousy and hatred</p>
</div><div>
  <p>building up inside of him. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t</p>
</div><div>
  <p>want this life. He never wanted to be turned. He would</p>
</div><div>
  <p>have rather died than be cursed like this forever. But</p>
</div><div>
  <p>he vowed to be different, to help those who were not</p>
</div><div>
  <p>like him. He was a vigilante of sorts, more than a</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hero. He wasn’t doing this for fame and glory. He was</p>
</div><div>
  <p>doing it for revenge. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For as long as he could remember, the battle had been</p>
</div><div>
  <p>fought. Humans versus vampires, good against evil. It</p>
</div><div>
  <p>had always been live cautiously or die. He had always</p>
</div><div>
  <p>tried to live cautiously, always tried to fight back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But one night changed it all. One night, he did not</p>
</div><div>
  <p>fight back. One night he was tricked, put under a</p>
</div><div>
  <p>spell, so to speak, by the leader of the Dandies,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>William. He promised him immortality, convinced him of</p>
</div><div>
  <p>a life with him and his followers. He seduced Pete</p>
</div><div>
  <p>into letting him be turned…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pete snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the girl</p>
</div><div>
  <p>scream. He jumped out of the shadows and immediately</p>
</div><div>
  <p>began attacking the vampires, drop kicking one in the</p>
</div><div>
  <p>face, snapping another one’s neck. Patrick, along with</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the other man, Andy, tried their best to help Pete.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy attacked one vampire, knocking it to its knees</p>
</div><div>
  <p>and kicking it onto its back. He swooped down, long</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hair flowing, and staked it through the heart. Patrick</p>
</div><div>
  <p>shot at one with the makeshift crossbow he had made</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the night before. Joe tried to protect the young girl,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>kicking and punching the vampires that swarmed around</p>
</div><div>
  <p>them. Pete ran over to help Joe, plowing through the</p>
</div><div>
  <p>vampires, killing as many as he could, watching as</p>
</div><div>
  <p>some retreated. Pete glared at them and turned to</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Patrick, mumbling something about going home and</p>
</div><div>
  <p>turning towards the car, sliding in the backseat. He</p>
</div><div>
  <p>looked out the window and watched the other men,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>wishing he could be just like them again. He hated</p>
</div><div>
  <p>this life. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Teenage Vow In A Parking Lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete remembers how he met Patrick in the first place and a new vampire joins the ranks...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was one of my chapters. I cleaned it up and added a lot of stuff~ hope you guys enjoy and seriously thanks to the peterick discord for all your support! Love you guys~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shortly after Pete had climbed into the car the other three joined him. Andy climbed into the driver’s seat,Joe in the passenger’s seat and that left Patrick in the back seat. Pete rested his head in the younger man’s lap and Patrick’s fingers tangled through Pete’s hair. They were always like this even prior to Pete’s turning. Pete had to fight the urge to cry. He remembered when he first met Patrick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pete was twenty-two and hanging out with his friend Joe in a parking lot. “Yo dude it’s getting late those blood suckers will be out soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh let them come I’m not afraid of them! Besides didn’t you hear? Andy MOTHERFUCKING Hurley is around here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah he’s a pretty badass vampire hunter. There was this kid in my class that said he was one too but he didn’t look like he could catch a cold ya know? He was a nerdy looking thing and stop hogging all the chips dude.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joe was strange he had just turned seventeen but he was fun to talk to. “So the whole reason we’re out here is because you said you had a friend for me to meet? Something about a blind date? It’s not that nerdy kid is it Joe?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what if it is? He loves music,just because he can’t kill a vampire doesn’t mean he wouldn’t heal your broken heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what’s his name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Joe could answer the vampires had found them. It was the Dandies because of course it was although once again there was no sign of their leader William Beckett.  The vampire that was chasing Joe (who had flailed and sent barbeque chips everywhere) was staked through the heart and there stood Andy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s dangerous out here you know that right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joe nodded in complete shock and amazement at that man that had saved him. “HEY INSTEAD OF LIVING A FAIRY TALE TROHMAN HELP ME! AHHHHHHH!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The vampire that was chasing Pete stopped short when a silver bullet pierced through it’s neck. The shot had come from higher ground and when Joe and Andy came over to make sure Pete was okay Andy spoke up. “It’s got to be the Stumph family. One of them anyways. They’re known for  their sniping skills.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pete looked at Andy. “Family?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah used to be a whole family anyways. Dad was killed a long time ago,I’m not sure about the mother. I do know there was two boys and a girl for children though.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just the one boy now though.” The voice came from the tree and when the speaker jumped down Pete was instantly in awe. This kid looked twelve and he sniped that vampire?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“AH PETE ITS YOUR BLIND DATE! “</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pete looked at Joe. “You told me he couldn’t hunt vampires!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never said he couldn’t I said I couldn’t believe he could..but I was high in my defense… so Pete this is…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Patrick the last of the infamous vampire snipers. You must be Pete Wentz...funny I thought you’d be taller.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Funny from what Joe said about you being in his class I thought you’d look older.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Asshole,I’m seventeen!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Lunchbox this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t call me that..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever you say Trick..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after that Pete had “convinced” Patrick and Andy to join them and they became a team of vampire hunters.Pete and Patrick also became closer with each passing day. They never went on their date but there was cuddling in the lab especially when Pete had a nightmare and there were several almost kisses. That’s not to say they were perfect...the night Pete got turned the two of them had gotten into a heated argument over what strategy to use to lure Beckett out of hiding to put an end to this nightmare. So Pete without his golden boy to clear his head let himself get turned.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Trick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re home come on let’s get you cleaned up.”  They walked in together as Joe and Andy watched them saddened at what was right there but could never be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Dandies Lair William was raging to Brendon who didn’t go to that night’s planned attack. Brendon had other plans and was holding a young male in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brendon! Why the bloody hell weren't you there? I specifically asked you to come!" William raged. Brendon's dark eyes seemed to turn red. "Look Beckett, when I joined into this gang, I was sworn secondary leadership privileges. You were the one who infected Peter Wentz, he's your problem. If you insist on bothering me to help you solve your problems, I'll go back to leading my gang. Now, if you don't mind, I have young Ryan here and he is about to join us." The young vampire clamped his teeth into the young male's neck. There was a scream, a flash of red and then Ryan fell into Brendon's arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Back in Patrick’s lab,Patrick was tending to Pete’s wounds.“You got it pretty bad this time. I wish you wouldn’t put yourself on the front lines all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Lunchbox,can’t have them biting your pretty neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burn that nickname and you forget Peter,I am a vampire hunter and I remember when we met I saved your ass. I’m perfectly capable of handling a vampire..in more ways than one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue met brown and Pete sighed. “Patrick you know I love you..but you also know we can’t be together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breaking Backs With Heavy Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>deep in the dark Pete just thinks...thinks that Patrick deserves better</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i honestly don't know why some of these chapters are formatted so oddly hopefully it's okay! This wasn't my chapter so I didn't really touch it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pete left the building and stood outside, looking up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>at the moon. He hated living in constant darkness. He</span>
</p><p>
  <span>would never be able to see the sun again, never be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>able to feel its warm rays on his skin. He wiped his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>eyes and shook his head. He’d never be able to be with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick. He’d never be able to kiss his soft lips or</span>
</p><p>
  <span>make love to him. The risk was too great. Sure, the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mixture Patrick had created did help suppress the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bloodlust. But what if the contact was too much for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete to handle? What if he lost control? Patrick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>deserved better…he deserved to live a normal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wall. “Maybe I should just stay here and watch the sun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>come up,” he mumbled to himself. “Would it even</span>
</p><p>
  <span>matter? I’m nothing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William watched as Brendon turned Ryan and shook his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>head. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? We don’t need</span>
</p><p>
  <span>another Wentz, you know.” Brendon glared at William.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can control this one…I want this one.” Lust burned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in his eyes as he looked back at Ryan, watching him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>awaken as one of them. Brendon flashed his devilish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>grin and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>morning, beautiful…” he whispered. Ryan looked around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frightened at first but then smiled evilly. He was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>going to enjoy this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For What You Did I Will Break You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete has someone that loves him...too bad he refuses to see it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another one of my chapters edited man when i read the original draft i wasnt sure what i was thinking anyways enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pete was so lost in his train of thoughts he didn’t hear the footsteps that had followed him out. “Say that again and I’ll put a bullet in your head. You matter to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick..don’t you see I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete..that’s who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair slid down the wall in a tight embrace Pete fighting the urge to bite Patrick’s neck.Oh how he wanted to,Patrick smelt like heaven to him and he was convinced if he didn’t bite Patrick soon someone else would. If that happened he’d end up fighting Patrick and that was a fight Pete knew he would lose partially because Patrick was already strong as a human never mind as a vampire. The other reason being he couldn’t no he wouldn’t hurt Patrick..right? But he couldn’t turn Patrick...vampires were the reason Patrick had no family left he would never want to be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick?” Pete looked up as Patrick’s fingers continued to stroke his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you sing for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t sing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lie..you have a beautiful voice please? For me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but only for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd gladly walk across the desert</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no shoes upon my feet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To share with you the last bite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of bread i had to eat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would swim out to save you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your sea of broken dreams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all your hopes are sinkin'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me show you what love means</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love can build a bridge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between your heart and mine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love can build a bridge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't you think it's time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would whisper love so loudly, every heart could understand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love and only love can join the tribes of man not trials</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would give my heart's desire so that you might see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first step is to realize that it all begins with you and me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we stand together, it's our finest hour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can do anything, anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're believing in the power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Patrick sang the last line he whispered I love you to Pete who had fallen asleep. Patrick shook his head and carried the other man inside and laid him inside his makeshift coffin (which was a locker.) Joe and Andy gave Patrick looks of sympathy as Patrick started to scribble in his journals. “We need to find a way to end Beckett so come on..we have a long night ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure to get some sleep Patrick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will don’t worry about me Joe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Andy exchanged looks how could they not worry? One friend was a vampire hell bent on revenge and the other was a badass hunter in love with said vampire. Surely this would end bad right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several hours of research Patrick hauled himself to bed with the last thoughts in his mind being. ‘For what you did William Beckett..I will break you.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the song Patrick sang is called love can build a bridge ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I  Don't Blame You For Being You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A close encounter with the fanged kind and Brendon's got a plan that just may help William capture Pete</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one was done by my friend ^_^ again I dont know why the chapters format like this and it's only THEIR chapters aurgh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pete awoke inside his locker, hungry and barely able</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to contain the bloodlust. He banged on the door,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>threatening to break it open. Patrick awoke quickly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from the commotion and jumped out of bed. He ran over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to the workbench, pouring the ingredients into the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blender franticly, hoping the mixture would be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>completed in time. Joe and Andy ran over to the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>locker, stakes in hand, silently praying they would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not have to use them on their dear friend. Patrick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>finished the mixture and ran over to the locker,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>unlocking it and falling back as Pete lunged at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy pulled Pete off of Patrick, barely able to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>constrain the vampire as he tried to break free. “Now,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Trick!” Andy yelled nervously. Patrick nodded and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>poured the liquid into Pete’s mouth as Pete tried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>desperately to attack Patrick. Finally, Pete calmed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>down as Patrick watched him with tears in his eyes. He</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hated seeing Pete like this because he knew how much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete hated not being able to control himself anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete looked at Patrick and sighed. “I’m sorry, Trick…I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>really am. I wish things could be different…better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, Pete. This isn’t your fault. I don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should. I’m not me anymore. I’m a monster…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, I love you. I don’t care if you’re a vampire. I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>love you…I always have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete shook his head and pulled himself away from Andy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Patrick. He tried not to cry but couldn’t hold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>back the tears. “You don’t understand! You’ll never</span>
</p><p>
  <span>understand! I could KILL you, Patrick! KILL!” Pete</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sobbed, falling down onto the ground and swaying back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and forth. “You’re my everything…I can’t risk it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stared at Pete, unable to find words and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>simply sat down beside him. He rocked Pete back and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>forth gently, stroking his hair until he finally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lulled him back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William paced around the lair, anxiously trying to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>figure out how to capture Pete. He desperately wanted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>him to join them. He glanced over at Brendon, frowning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>slightly when he noticed the smirk on the younger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vampire’s face. “What are you happy about?” William</span>
</p><p>
  <span>growled. Brendon continued to smirk and stated simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are looking good.” “How?!” William shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my newest recruit is growing stronger everyday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think soon enough he’ll be as powerful as</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wentz…maybe even more. And I’ve come up with a way for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you to capture Wentz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brendon flashed a toothy grin, exposing his fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use Patrick as bait.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Best Part of Believe is the Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brendon puts his plan into motion and Patrick makes a shocking discovery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter by me! I know they're short but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>William looked at Brendon. “You mean Patrick Stumph..the last of the Vampire Snipers and an experienced vampire hunter? Why would using him as bait mean anything to Wentz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendon rolled his brown eyes. “Man it’s true what they say about some vampires they don’t understand the human emotion of love. Wentz and Patrick are in love with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they don’t just desire each other Brenny like you and me?” Ryan plopped next to Brendon nuzzling his nose in Brendon’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows Ry,anyways back to my plan Beckett. I say we send Ryan to go get Patrick. I’ve been watching them they’ve been running themselves ragged and Ryan here is plenty strong to handle Patrick who is alone tonight. The other two plus Wentz are out on some mission or another. Ryan will also have the element of surprise on his side. Patrick knows you and he knows me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well Urie if you’re sure this will work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure as I’m a vampire. Ryan love go to Patrick’s lab and bring him back here. Be careful he is a strong fighter even if he doesn’t look like much. I’ll find Wentz later and tell him that his lover is with us.” A seemingly honest smile appeared on the teenaged vampire’s face before he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan smirked and kissed back before disappearing. He stood outside of the lab and smirked again. “This..this is going to be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Brendon had stated Patrick was home alone. Pete,Joe and Andy went to go help some people about twenty minutes away. Patrick declined because he had found something interesting in the lore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While most vampires  are soulless,ruthless monsters there are some that develop a soul through love. Even rarer than this are vampires that can heal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick closed the lore book before flopping onto the couch. “A vampire that can heal huh? I doubt that. However a vampire with a soul?” He closed his blue eyes and Pete’s face came to mind. “That I believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where is Your Boy Tonight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the trap is set..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter by my darling friend &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patrick was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He</span>
</p><p>
  <span>looked up and screamed when he saw Ryan. “W-who are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you?” he stammered. Ryan smirked and grabbed Patrick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>by the arm. Patrick struggled and hit Ryan in the face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with his book. Ryan growled and punched Patrick in the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>face, knocking him back against the wall. His head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>slammed against the wall and he was knocked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>unconscious. Ryan smiled as he picked up Patrick,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dragging him out of the house and back to the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vampire’s lair. Brendon smiled as his boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>returned with their captive. “See that, Beckett?” he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>laughed. “There’s your bait.” Ryan dragged Patrick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>down to the dungeon and stood him up, chaining his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wrists and ankles to the wall. Patrick slowly regained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>consciousness and looked at Ryan. “Where am I?” he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>groaned. Ryan laughed, exposing his fangs. “Welcome to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the vampire lair. You’re going to help us get Wentz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick struggled against his restraints. “Never!” He</span>
</p><p>
  <span>screamed. “I’ll never help you!” Ryan smacked Patrick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>across the face and laughed. “You will help us. You</span>
</p><p>
  <span>have no choice.” He continued to laugh as he left the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>room, leaving Patrick alone and helpless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete and the gang returned home. Andy frowned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noticing the front door was wide open. “Something’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not right…” Pete ran into the house, looking around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for Patrick, calling his name out repeatedly. He began</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to panic as he continued to search for Patrick, unable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to find him. Andy and Joe walked into the house and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frowned, watching Pete. “What do you think happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe asked. Pete sighed as he sat down. “I don’t know,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe…I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. If Home Is Where The Heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete finds out where Patrick is...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter by me cleaned up~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe and Andy were outside looking for clues as to where Patrick could’ve disappeared to. Pete was at home on the couch looking a picture of him and Patrick before he got turned. They were inches away from each other’s faces. “We really had a close bond and then this had to happen to me. Where are you Trick? Please be safe..”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one weird vampire Peter Wentz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete jumped and was staring at Brendon Urie who was smirking and revealing his fangs. “What do you want? Did William send you? WHERE’S PATRICK!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick is back at my lair being guarded by Ryan.  So if you want him to remain safe and unbitten you’ll come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete growled at the younger vampire. “If I refuse? I don’t believe you Patrick’s too smart and too strong to be caught by the likes of some newbie vampire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you refuse we turn him and he’ll be one of us like you were meant to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick will NEVER be a monster like you..like me! He’s far to pure for it. I’ll go with you Urie but if one hair on Patrick’s head is out of place, if so much as HIS HAT is missing I will kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Andy walked through the front door and both men were ready to attack Brendon. “WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! HE TOOK PATRICK DIDN’T HE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so and I am going with him. You two lay low I will be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Andy watched as Pete followed Brendon. How did they lose two friends in one night?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Temptation Waits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete's back at the lair with Brendon and demands for for William to release Patrick..William has other plans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter by my dear ole friend &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pete followed Brendon back to the lair. “Okay, release</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick. You don’t need him now. Keep him out of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this.” Pete growled. William walked over to Pete and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>laughed. “Oh, but we do need him, Peter. You see, as</span>
</p><p>
  <span>long as he’s out of our hands, he’ll oppose us. But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>now that I have him locked up, its only a matter of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>time before you kill him.” Pete pushed William against</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the wall and growled, “I’ll never hurt Patrick. You’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>never make me.” William snickered and snapped his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fingers. Pete felt himself being pulled off of William</span>
</p><p>
  <span>by about ten or more vampires. He struggled to break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>free from their hold as William ordered them to lock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>him in the dungeon with Patrick. Pete screamed at</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beckett as he was led away. “I’ll get you, I’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fucking kill you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Andy and Joe sat at home trying to device a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>plan to get Pete and Patrick back. Joe sighed and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rested his head against Andy’s shoulder. “It just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seems hopeless…we don’t even know where they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have hope, Joe. We’ll find them,” Andy smiled and ran</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his fingers through Joe’s hair. “let’s get some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll be able to think better after we get some rest.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. We'll Go Down In History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>deep in the dark true love revealed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter fixed up of mine. Enjoy the epic kiss~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patrick woke up with a pounding headache. They had unshackled him yet they hadn’t hurt him. Not that Patrick didn’t try to fight them. What he got for his trouble was controlled by Brendon.It was not a pleasant feeling. When his eyes focused he saw he wasn’t alone in the dungeon. Oh no no no...this was not happening. “Peter...wake up sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete  opened his brown eyes and looked at Patrick. “You’re okay thank goodness--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick had slapped Pete across the face. “Why did you let them lure you here? I’m bait don’t you get it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told you I don’t want you hurt you are my everything I couldn’t risk losing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a fine way of proving I’m your everything. You barely look at me these days. I’m sick of it being because I’m a human and you’re a vampire. I’ve told you more times than I care to count that I don’t care..I LOVE YOU.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick was the one that made the first move and that was saying something. Patrick never made the first move. He pulled Pete by his collar and crashed his lips onto Pete’s.  He blamed it on the concussion he probably had from his bout with Ryan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly Pete kissed back and Patrick found himself making out with Pete on the dungeon floor in the Dandies hideout.  He nearly choked on his moan when their erections pressed against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick started rocking his hips against Pete’s his moans lost in the tongue tangling kiss. Finally they broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes. “Patrick..I..love you too but if you keep this up I’m going to come in my pants and I haven’t done that since I was fifteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete..I want you to bite me..I want you to turn me..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete’s fangs started to extend on instinct. “Trick...I can’t.. You hate vampires.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you. I want to be with you forever. I’d still be me. A vampire hunter that’s a vampire I’d go down in history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed again and Pete was to clamp his teeth into Patrick’s soft neck when they heard a sarcastic laugh. “Well what do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were looking at Brendon and both men’s eyes narrowed. “A vampire and a human who knew? Not just any human one of the most well known vampire hunters in history. William wants to talk to you he’ll be in shortly.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Moonlight Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete makes a deal with William its a deal that Patrick wants no part of</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter by my friend ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>William smirked at Pete as he walked over to the pair. He</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pushed Pete away from Patrick and grabbed Patrick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quickly. Pete glared and stood up, ready to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Peter,” William snickered. “Take one more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>step and I’ll kill him.” Pete sighed and nodded in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>defeat. “What do you want from me?” William thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for a moment and smirked. “Surrender yourself…join us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you do, I promise Patrick will be let free and he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will not be harmed unless he brings it upon himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete nodded again. “It’s a deal. Let him go.” Patrick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>looked at Pete in shock. “NO!” he screamed. “No,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>please Pete! Don’t do it!” William laughed and snapped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his fingers. Moments later, a gang of vampires came</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and pulled Patrick out of the dungeon. He snickered as</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he looked over Pete. “And now for your punishment,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wentz…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Power Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the power of love unleashes a beast in Patrick that Joe and Andy haven't seen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter fixed by me enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe and Andy were looking over all the vampire lore Andy had and all the notebooks Patrick had scribbled in. “Where on earth could they be? I’m worried. Patrick’s a strong fighter but only with his gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door was basically kicked opened and both men jumped scrambling for weapons because what if the Dandies were coming for them now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe screamed sending his chips and Andy’s celery sticks flying across the room when he reached for one of their weapons. Technically it was Patrick’s gun but it was the closest weapon to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch that gun Trohman and I’ll shoot a hole in you so you can piss out of because I will chop off your dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PATRICK! YOURE BACK HOW DID YOU GET AWAY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me Joe and you and Andy suit up. I am. I’m getting my boyfriend back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy and Joe exchanged looks as Patrick stomped to the weapons room his gun on his shoulder. ‘Boyfriend?’ they mouthed at eachother.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick threw his jean jacket into the corner even though it had his various medals on it and switched it for his black hunter jacket. His mom had picked them out for him,Kevin and Megan after their father died. He left his red teeshirt on and his black skinny jeans. He changed his converse for black combat boots and tied the red sash around his waist that concealed several small blades and potions for arrows. He slung his gun around his shoulders and picked up the cross bow before shoving his hat back on his head. He walked back into the room to see Andy with his silver coated stake and Joe holding the car keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two ready to put on your war paint?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Put On Your War Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a look at Patrick's past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ironically this chapter was a flashback originally too but it was a bit different. Enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patrick rested his head on the window while Joe drove. Him and Andy were talking but Patrick didn’t hear them. He saw various vampire gangs (the civil ones) and humans living their lives as their car rolled on. All Patrick could think about is how he never wanted to be a vampire hunter to begin with. He had complained to his father and mother he wasn’t cut out for it. Kevin and Megan told him to suck it up it was family tradition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Patrick ever killed a vampire he was eleven years old. His brother and sister each had killed their fair share. Patrick preferred making the weapons,he was good at it.  But he wanted to protect mommy after the vampire had killed daddy so he pulled the trigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Patrick was sixteen he had killed several vampires. His family wasn’t known as the Vampire Snipers officially but he let that rumor spread. He was the sniper. His brother fought in the front lines usually with a chain saw,his sister usually further back with a grenade launcher. His mother was gone now and it was just the three of them left. So Kevin charged up front,Megan stood in the back and whipped up a smoke screen so Patrick could climb into a tree and snipe the fangs. That was the battle that he lost his brother and sister in. That’s when he pretty much quit vampire hunting and took on a more geeky lifestyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He befriended Joe when he turned seventeen. Joe like to joke about fighting vampires (even though he admired Andy Hurley the famous silver stake striker). Patrick mumbled it wasn’t all glory and Joe stroke up a conversation with him. “Yo! You’d be a good match for my friend Pete..he needs someone to protect him. Think you can? I mean I don’t know if you can. Come out for a date. He likes music!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick didn’t know why he agreed to it but he did. He heard about Pete Wentz,he was a target of The Dandies not that he knew that. So that’s why Patrick brought his Stump-o-matic to the “date.” He was hiding in the tree and saw Andy save Joe. They were instantly drawn together and both oblivious to Pete who was being chased. That’s when Patrick took aim and shot. When him and Pete started to talk Patrick knew he was falling in love even though he was a vampire hunter. A vampire hunter wasn’t supposed to love anyone. It got them killed. His parents were married,his brother and sister were engaged to be married. If Patrick fell in love with Pete it was sure to be a disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel like disaster with the almost kisses and then tonight the actual kiss. Of course him being forced to become the vampire hunter his family wanted him to be and the love of his life being a vampire was probably a disaster.  Patrick was so lost in his thoughts he shook his head as he heard his name called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick is this the place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the Dandies layer? We tailed a vampire and we just hoped it would lead to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah this is it. I saw it when they threw me out.  Let’s go I want Pete back and nothing is going to stop me from getting him back. Not William Beckett,not Brendon Urie,not my inner demons,NOTHING. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy and Joe followed Patrick’s lead neither of them had ever seen him so furious and devoted to slaying vampires before but then again whenever it was Pete,Patrick gave 110 percent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Hero Dies In This One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William may have won</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my friend had this one and yeah its a bit short but don't worry it's not done yet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>William smirked as his hand once again collided with Pete's face, leaving a resounding SMACK! Pete whimpered from the pain and fell forward as far as the chains would let him go. He could barely stand, the pain coursing throughout his body from the hours of torture that had passed. Punches, smacks, kicks, cuts, whippings…it was almost too much for him to take. His arms ached from being suspended in the shackles for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William took a step back and grinned, proud of his work. He could see the life slipping from Pete's eyes. It wouldn't take much more to break him. "I can give you everything, Peter. Join me. End this pain. Patrick doesn't need you anymore…but I do. I need you, Peter…" William lied, using his charm to cloud Pete's judgment in his vulnerable state. Pete, who had lost all hope now that Patrick was gone, merely nodded in agreement. "Yes…Master…" he replied before losing consciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'm Going To Change You Like A Remix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war is won before it's begun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dedicate this chapter to the lovely SnitchesAndTalkers because she's been carrying me through updating this fic : D enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe,Andy and Patrick were met with several waves of vampire guards. Joe punched several knocking them down and Andy staked them with his silver stake. They were both on top of their game but they were nothing compared to the bundle of fury that was Patrick. He hadn’t pulled out his gun yet was mainly focusing on using the cross bow with various potions and the small blades concealed in his belt. “Come on Urie,Beckett and whatever your boytoys name is Urie. I will kill every vampire in here if you don’t show yourselves. Give me what I want and I’ll piss off. Isn’t that what you said Beckett? When you took him?! That no danger would befall me unless I saught you out? Well I’M SAYING IF YOU VALUE YOUR GANG GIVE HIM BACK!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Patrick...YOUR boytoy is busy with Master Beckett. Brenny and I will fight you though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah a weak human against me and my darling Ryan I wonder whose going to win this fight?” Brendon laughed his teeth catching in the moonlight that leaked through the stained glass windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crossbow went whizzing by Brendon and caught Ryan in the arm. He hissed in pain as it burned through his shirt sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next one won’t miss. I’ll fight both of you and win. I’m not dying here..not until I see him again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick don’t be stupid! YOU MAY BE A HUNTER BUT YOU’RE STILL A HUMAN AND THEY’RE BOTH VAMPIRES.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back off Joe..this is my fight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Patrick don’t be stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I SAID BACK OFF!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Joe and Andy backed off and tried to focus on getting rid of the lesser vampires in the hideout. It was hard to when they heard various punches and hisses and moans of pain as their friend fought two vampires(one of them being a pureblood) alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It got even harder to focus when they heard the cross bow clatter to the floor and saw Patrick pinned under Ryan whose fangs were dangerously close to Patrick’s neck. Andy and Joe’s eyes were wide while Brendon cackled watching the two wrestle on the floor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Brendon stopped laughing when Ryan’s scream filled the room Patrick had stabbed his arm with a hidden silver knife. “You’re next Urie.” Patrick had his gun loaded and aimed at Brendon who had ran over to where Ryan was nursing his arm. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll pay for that Stumph,Wentz isn’t here to protect you. That weakling gave into love and now he belongs to Beck--” There was a loud crack noise as Patrick’s fist came in contact  with Brendon’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love doesn’t make you weak and if it does then you’ve given into it too.  I remember you Urie you loved to use mind control and toy with your targets before either turning them or killing them. Tonight? You’re protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s going to get you killed by The Vampire Sniper himself. It was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> family that was known as the vampire snipers it was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>ME! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And you and your gang took them away from me! Now you have the audacity to try and take Pete away? This ends tonight!” Patrick had his finger on the trigger and was just about to pull it when he saw William enter the room Pete at is side..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Patrick’s defences lower just a bit Brendon smirked and took advantage of it knocking his gun out of his hand. He stood still for a moment smirking as he looked at William then at Pete and then at Ryan as if he was communicating with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick was confused when Brendon back up and leaned against Ryan who had managed to restrain Andy and Joe. He was more confused when William just stood there.  What was going on? He was the reason more than half of their gang was dead,he was defenseless he didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment Patrick would’ve said he was more confused than he had ever been in his twenty-two years and then everything changed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What changed is he was on the floor pinned down and he smelt blood. Not surprising considering he was in a vampire lair but the blood he smelt it was so familiar. He was pinned down by Pete who looked so beaten,so broken,he shouldn’t even be fighting.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whats the matter Patrick? What happened to that fire you had inside of you? He’s a vampire too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick wished he could’ve glared at William but he was trying to hold Pete back without fighting him. “Pete..it’s me..it’s Trick. Please hear me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One look into Pete’s eyes as they flashed red told Patrick all he needed to know..Brendon was controlling Pete. It was bad enough William had beaten and clouded Pete’s brain so he was vulnerable to begin with but for Brendon to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU’LL PAY URIE AS WILL YOU BECKETT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter how strong Patrick was..he couldn’t and wouldn’t fight off Pete. Joe and Andy were calling to Pete too but no one could reach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete..I know you’re in there and if you have to kill me it’s okay. Just know that I love y--” That was the last thing that escaped Patrick’s lips before he felt something sharp in his neck and his world went to black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Andy screamed as Brendon released Pete from the mind control and instantly he started to walk back to William. “Well everyone that’s the end of the Vampire Sniper himself and the end of his family and bloodline. Good riddance to a nuisance I say. Now Ryan baby let me see your arm.. I think I can heal it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Andy looked petrified at Patrick’s broken form on the floor the puddle of blood under him growing. “PETE WHY DID YOU KILL PATRICK?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For half a second something in Pete’s eyes flashed. “Trick..? He’s not here..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William coaxed Pete over to him and stroked his hair. “That’s right Peter..there’s no Patrick here to save you. It’s only me the only one you’ll ever need.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d check again if I were you Beckett because I’m right here.” Patrick stood up and when he locked eyes with William they flashed red. “You..all of you are going to pay. You don’t get to use him like that you understand?!” He snarled and bared his rapidly growing fangs. “You and me Beckett let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. That's When You're Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is it the end? What is Patrick going to do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the last chapter that was written by my friend back in 2006 when 16 candles was new. the last two chapters (one of which is an epilogue will be written by me~! Enjoy and I swear it ends happy LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>William's eyes grew wide as he stared at Patrick. "How did you…" he gasped and looked over at Pete. Pete stood beside William, wounded and defeated. Patrick moved over to Pete and took his hand. "Peter, sweetie, it's me. I've come to save you." Pete blinked and shook his head. "No…you can't save me now…its too late. I belong to William now." Patrick narrowed his eyes and immediately attacked William. He threw him against the wall and began punching him all over. William pushed him away and grabbed Pete, holding him in front of him, like a shield. "Come and hit me now, Patrick. Go ahead. I DARE you." Patrick frowned, glaring at William. "You coward," he growled. "Let Pete go and deal with me yourself." William smirked and moved his hand over Pete's chest, revealing a dagger. In one swift motion, he plunged the dagger into Pete's chest, a smirk creeping upon his lips. Pete gasped as his eyes rolled back, blood pouring out of his wound. William threw him onto the ground with a laugh. "Now what are you gonna do Patrick?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I Will Never Be Like Him,Behind My Back I Already Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've got troubled thoughts and the self esteem to match..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO originally this fic was 18 chapters and well plot bunnies got away from me!! enjoy! I swear this has a happy ending!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patrick glared at William. "You cowardly bastard, that's what you are. Always have been.As for what I'm going to do." Patrick flicked his hand over at his gun;a move he had seen Pete do hundreds of time; when Pete did it he usually levitated an enemy and sent them flying.  When Patrick did it his gun came flying into his hand and he re hooked it over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to where Pete was laying bleeding. “Any of you come near me..I’ll blast your heads off. You did this to him I am going to FIX IT YOU WILL NOT STOP ME.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick pulled Pete’s head into his lap and stroked his hair softly leaning down to press his own bleeding lips against Pete’s chapped ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>During the soft kiss several lower level vampires came over. Patrick’s newly acquired sensitive hearing picked up on them and he fumbled in his belt before grabbing a potion vile and throwing it in their general direction causing them all to scream in pain as the acid burned through their clothes and into their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and Andy watched helplessly as Patrick kissed Pete praying for something..what if William had stabbed him with a silver knife? It would’ve meant  the end of Pete if a silver knife stabbed him through the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s heart(even though it had already stopped) dropped slightly when he got no response from Pete. Perhaps the damage was done and this was the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally after what seemed like an eternity a hand caressed the side of Patrick’s face.  Patrick broke away after what seemed like lifetimes. His blue eyes locked onto Pete’s brown ones. “Trick? Is it you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine what happened? Last thing I remember was being alone with William and I think he seduced me after torturing me to make me join him. I don’t remember much else..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later I’ll tell you later right now we’re still very much in their lair and William is very much still alive.” Patrick stood up and pulled another potion off his belt;purple this time instead of the green one he had whipped earlier. He threw it at Ryan and Brendon and smirked. “Vampire ward..you can’t cross it,sadly it will fade away soon enough. “  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped Pete up and guided him to Joe and Andy where he un-tied him. “Watch Pete okay? Joe you did remember the first-aid kit right? Go get it out of the car,Andy I trust Pete to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trick what are you going to do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick adjusted his hat and untied what everyone called his utility belt. “Andy the blue potion will help in any wounds Pete may have that are bad,the purple one is a vampire ward. As for what I’m going to do isn’t obvious? I’m going to kick his ass.” He nudged his head in William’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PATRICK HE’S THE ALPHA VAMPIRE! YOU’RE A HUMAN,EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE A BAD ASS HUNTER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete...about that Patrick is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The great Vampire Sniper and you said it yourself I am a bad ass hunter..I can handle him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick walked to the middle of the room and faced William. “You and me..one on one,no tricks,no games. You asked me once why I hung around a vampire instead of letting you have him. You told me it was pointless,I was just a human I’d never be able to get him. I defied all your expectations of me tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William smirked. “You turning means nothing,I’m still the Alpha and a lot stronger than everyone here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll lets fucking find out shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unheard bell went off  and both of them charged towards each other Patrick taking advantage of his shorter build to duck underneath him and slam the handle of his gun into William’s stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. “You don’t fight like a sniper Tricky..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of you my family was killed,so I had to change my style a bit to survive. I was ready to submit to you..to die..but then I met Pete and he is a reason to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen him when I had him..he submitted so easily like the pathetic being he--” The bullet pierced through William’s shoulder resulting in him hissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying? My boyfriend isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re pathetic. You had to use your powers of seduction and charm to lure him to you. I didn’t need to do---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PATRICK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick had his own gun aimed at his head. His friends (plus one shocked boyfriend) turned and saw it was William controlling him. “So what do you all think? The great vampire sniper killed by his own weapon it’s a great end no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete was struggling against Andy’s hold..Patrick was in trouble and he could help. He was a vampire,he could fight mind control although he didn’t know how effective it would be against William. Just as he finally wiggled from Andy and Joe he saw Patrick’s gun starting to lower and then it was thrown in Andy and Joe’s direction. “Protect it..and use it to protect yourselves if necessary. Protect Pete too...I’m going after him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete’s eyes widened..Patrick’s eyes were flashing in between his normal gorgeous blue and red. And protruding from Patrick’s gorgeous mouth were two fangs. No,no,no,no..when did that happen?! Patrick’s fingernails were extending into long claws and it seemed the mind control was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart Stumph,I’ll give you that letting your vampire genes take over to lesson the mind control since it’s harder to control a monster than a human but now whose to say you won’t hurt your friends? Or heaven forbid Peter? I could have you kill him you know--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William was tackled down to the ground with  an extreme speed Pete knew had to be superhuman and he had to accept it..Patrick wasn’t human anymore he was a vampire too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Taking Back The Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the end of eras</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dedicated to Snitchesandtalkers and Laudanumcafe who have supported me non-stop with this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pete watched with wide brown eyes as Patrick wrestled with William on the ground. Pete knew Patrick was strong; he was mainly the brains in the lab but as a hunter he had strength. But to see Patrick punching the alpha vampire repeatedly while they wrestled on the ground it was terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>However William was strong too and he had slashed his claws across Patrick’s face causing Patrick to let out a shrill shriek. Andy and Joe both held Pete to stop him from going in and doing something stupid. The potion  Patrick had thrown at Brendon and Ryan was also wearing off. “Pete we may have to fight them..trust Patrick he’s a good fighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give up Patrick you can’t win.” William’s claws were close to the artery on Patrick’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy had just pulled Pete away from the fight when they heard the scream and when Pete turned both William and Patrick were still..much too still. “Trick..Trick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took both Andy and Joe to old back Pete from tearing over there and Joe muttered dear gods no under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The potion that Patrick had thrown at Ryan and Brendon finally wore off. Ryan was still nursing his injured arm Brendon however snarled at Pete. “You..your boytoy did this to Ryan and now since he’s dead I’m going to make you pay before I mangle his body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you touch him Urie..I’m not done yet.” Patrick slowly stood up and revealed his fangs were much longer than they had been before fighting with William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To everyone’s surprise Brendon froze and bowed his head. “Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brenny...Brenny why are you submitting to him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should too Ryan..William is dead. Patrick is our new Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough a look over at William and there was a silver dagger shoved into his chest. Pete didn’t care about any of that. He wiggled away from Joe and Andy and shoved through Ryan and Brendon. He wanted to go home and home is where Patrick was. He went running and jumped into Patrick’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello Peter been far too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet baby..you’re a vampire.. I never wanted this for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush Peter..I’m the Alpha vampire and proud of it. I always wanted this..I wanted to spend the end of infinity with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trick you’re a vampire hunter..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you and you being a vampire never stopped you. I’m still going to protect the innocent people of the world Pete. I just have longer and a bit more muscle to do it. First things first I think I need to make some changes around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No first things first Trick that cut on your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind..I know what’s first.” Patrick grabbed Pete’s face and pressed his lips against his. Patrick pulled away softly and looked around the beaten lair. When Patrick spoke it was louder and radiated of dominance. “I am taking my mate home I want this place cleaned by the time we get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete suppressed a moan as Patrick took his hand and lead him out of the lair. It was going to be a fun night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Living Hard Cuz Dyings Too Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete and Patrick are heading home only to be cornered</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they were walking they were approached by two men. On instinct Pete went in front of Patrick. “State your business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon Walker and this here is Brent Wilson. We’re from the outside recruits from the Dandies. Alpha Beckett sent for us..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold it Walker this is Wentz..the one Beckett turned that went wrong and behind him is one of the vampire snipers. Wentz always did have a weakness for humans.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete was about to reply with a snarky retort his dick was aching in his pants and he wasn’t going to let these two ruin his chances.His blood  was boiling best as he could being a vampire and all but the way these two looked at Patrick..they were the kind of vampires that didn’t like humans. Too bad they were too stupid to realize..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick stepped in front of Pete. “Ah yes I remember you Wilson,you were there the night my father died. You don’t forget a smell like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trick honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay back Pete,I’ll handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I said stay BACK.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete shook at the change of Patrick’s tone and backed off causing both Brent and Jon to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow I heard you were pathetic Wentz but you let a human order you--” Jon was shut up as he got sent flying into a nearby dumpster the force of the impact of his body hitting it denting it. “Now then Brent you mentioned something about looking for Alpha Beckett?  Alpha Beckett is dead and if you don’t get the fuck out of my way you’re next. I killed him so I sure as hell can kill you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying you disgrace of a human..killing the Alpha would make you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s eyes flashed red and his fangs extended. “The new Alpha yes! Give the idiot a prize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brent spit at Patrick and Pete growled in response. It was a natural reaction for a lower vampire to growl when their Alpha was disrespected but Patrick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so so so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more than Pete’s Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to follow you as an Alpha you’re not a pure bred,you’re not even a half blood. You’ve got filthy blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU SHUT UP YOU DON’T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY! I’LL TEAR YOU THE FUCK AP--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Restrain yourself Peter,that’s an ORDER.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete whimpered slightly..Patrick’s alpha voice was a mixture of scary and a turn on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick stepped towards with a smirk on his face casually grabbing a potion he had concealed in his pocket and throwing it on the ground next to Pete. “That will protect you love give me five minutes. Here hold my hat.” He pressed a kiss to Pete’s lips before walking foward towards Brent. “You don’t want to follow me then don’t. I unlike you know the rules,if you don’t want to follow the Alpha you’re given a chance to become the new Alpha by dueling the Alpha. So come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PATRICK NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brent laughed. “You may be the new “Alpha” but you stand a chance against a purebred vampire. I’ve been at this for centuries.” The slash he aimed at Patrick’s face when he charged him hit the pavement instead because Patrick side stepped it and tripped him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be a new vampire..but I’ve spent my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> studying them. I’ve lived with one for five years of my life and before that? I was raised a vampire hunter you arrogant prick. This is the only time I’ll offer. Back off you won’t win this fight.” Patrick’s claws had started to extend as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think that matters? I don’t want your pity.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick sighed. Why were some people such stubborn pricks?  Patrick wished he had his gun it would be a lot neater than what he had to do. “You don’t know much about my family do you Wilson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brent snorted. “Why would I care about your filthy blood family? They’re all dead as you sh--”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>He didn’t finish his sentence his neck was snapped. “And now you’re dead you arrogant prick.” Patrick’s eyes were still red,his fangs were extended as were his claws. Pete needed to get to him,Patrick was going borderline feral. If Patrick went feral...he’d be no different than Beckett and Pete didn’t want that for Patrick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Patrick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Such a sweet,soft baby. No that wasn’t true. Pete knew from the day he met Patrick that Patrick could handle himself in the field. But he still had a good heart,he had to if he loved Pete. Pete who was a monster and had blood on his hands but Patrick loved him. Question is if he couldn’t calm Patrick down and he stayed feral...would Patrick still love him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Love Will Tear Us Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick's the level headed one right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon finally recovered from when Patrick had flung him into the dumpster. “You killed Brent as easily as swatting a fly...I thought you were a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick laughed, a laugh that didn’t suit him in Pete’s opinion at least. It was dark and full of malice. Patrick was sunshine and softness and hope. “Oh I forgot you were unconscious. Well, genius did you ever stop to think about WHY you had a date with the dumpster? Because it wasn’t Pete. Pete doesn’t like to use his vampire powers, I however am enjoying this. I was never much of a fighter, there’s a reason I was the sniper because I had no power. I have it now, if you want to take me on to be the new alpha you’re more than welcome to. It didn’t go well for your friend now did it?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“PATRICK STOP! YOU’RE GIVING INTO THE DARKNESS! If you keep on this route you’ll be no better than Beckett! In fact you’ll be worse because I KNOW YOU’RE BETTER THAN THAT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this Pete. You don’t understand this. You don’t know what it’s like to be weak. Tonight I got revenge for them hurting you and killing you. Now I’m going to get revenge for the murders of my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says we murdered all of your family? I think I remember a girl that said her brother would come for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second a flash of humanity flickered in Patrick’s eyes and it gave Jon the opening he needed to get away while screaming about what a shitty alpha Patrick was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the potion Patrick had thrown to protect Pete wore off and it let him run over to where Patrick was on his knees on the ground growling. He was also punching his fist into the concrete resulting in it cracking and leaving his hand a bloodied mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trick you need to stop! Stop letting it control you! Don’t give in to your vampire heart...it will kill you Trick! That boy...the one Urie turned he’s fighting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because his sire outpowers him as a pureblood. I’m the fucking alpha vampire and the one that turned me never wanted to be a vampire to begin with. I’m so stupid I shouldn’t have killed Beckett. Pete get away from me or better yet kill me and become the new alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse! I---” Did he dare say those words? Patrick wasn’t exactly Patrick right now. The Patrick that Pete knew was smart, caring and gentle. He hated fighting and he hated vampires. That Patrick was dead and who stood in his place was the new Alpha vampire that had an even worse temper than vampire hunter Patrick had. Yet Patrick had admitted to Pete he wanted to become a vampire so he could stay with him. So in a word it was Pete’s fault Patrick was like this to begin with. What right did he have to say that he loved him? Realizing he didn’t even know how Patrick was a vampire to begin with he went with that route instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trick? Who turned you into this?” He was nervous, which Patrick was he going to get? The heartless Alpha vampire? Or the sweet boy he had sincerely fallen in love with?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with soft blue eyes that had a glimmer of sadness in them. “It’s not important right now...let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hand Trick…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. It will heal soon enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete fidgeted Patrick was avoiding the question. “Yes it is important. Who turned you into this?” Pete wanted to say monster but he also liked his balls functioning thank you very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick sighed. “I told you I wanted this. I wanted to be with you and technically I turned myself into this. I’m the one that killed Beckett.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you had killed him before you got turned…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that I could’ve now we’re going home...we have things to deal with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick..how did you become a vampire. I know how you became the alpha. Did Brendon or his boy-toy turn you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick sighed. Pete wasn’t going to drop the subject. “You.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete wasn’t sure he had heard Patrick right. “What..what did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it was you. You got controlled by either Brendon or William or both of them. They made you fight me when you were already beaten badly. I couldn’t hurt you and somehow you ended up biting me.  They probably wanted you to treat me as food but you didn’t. It’s over its done just let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to run away from this Patrick! I know you think I’ll have this mental breakdown for making you a monster like I am but I’m more concerned with how dismissive you are about this! When I was turned into a vampire I HATED myself for it. “</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we don’t all have Pete Wentz’s natural defense mechanism of self-loathing now do we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete didn’t know what came over him but in the next minute he had Patrick pinned to the wall. “Maybe not but at least I still have my humanity. Where’s yours Patrick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick snarled in response. “I am your alpha what do you think you’re doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to goad an ounce of humanity out of you.” He pressed his lips firmly against Patrick’s snarl ignoring the pain as Patrick’s claws dug into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fighting the pain he pressed his knee in between Patrick’s legs. If he couldn’t win Patrick over with love there was always the animal instinct approach. It took a moment but finally, Patrick’s claws retracted and he was kissing back while grinding down against Pete’s knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke for oxygen that neither of them really needed Patrick’s eyes were blue and had flecks of guilt a sure sign of humanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete I---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Trick… let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Impress Me? (Good Luck)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for smut!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they got back to their home base Patrick’s lips attached to Pete’s. Pete sighed in content especially when Patrick lifted him up with no problem and started walking through the base. Even while they kissed Pete had a vague idea of where they were going. They were going to the one place  Pete hadn’t been in ever. No one was allowed inside, be them human or vampire. They were going to Patrick’s bedroom. The thought of going to Patrick’s room made Pete’s dick throb uncomfortably in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were inside Pete felt himself dropped on the bed while Patrick shut and locked his door.  Pete starred as Patrick shrugged off his blood stained jean jacket. Pete went to stand up to remove Patrick’s shirt but a strong hand on his chest pushed him down. “I like you on the bed better. Take your clothes off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete did as he was told shaking the whole time as he now lay completely exposed to Patrick. The problem being that Pete didn’t know which Patrick he was going to get.It seemed like it was his sweet baby that he had fallen in love with at first but then he ordered Pete to take his clothes off. That wasn’t something hunter Patrick would say,it is something that alpha vampire Patrick would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up Pete got all the confirmation he needed which Patrick he was dealing with. It wasn’t the sweet baby he knew,but it wasn’t the cocky alpha that was so alien to him either. It was sort of a combination of the two. Patrick had ordered Pete to take off his clothes and was now playing with the hem of his own shirt turning a delicious shade of red. “Trick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright, I was just caught up staring at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my sweet baby. Want me to help you?” Pete stood up and this time Patrick didn’t push him back down this time,he just nodded in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete smiled kissing Patrick softly as he ran his hands up and down Patrick’s sides before breaking the kiss and slowly working on getting Patrick’s clothes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Patrick was down to just his boxers he flushed bright red and Pete grinned like a cat that had gotten the cream. That was the Patrick that he had fallen in love with. Then he slowly worked Patrick’s boxers down and his eyes widened. “You’re bigger than me Lunchbox.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick grinned sheepishly before leaning in and kissing Pete their tongues  tangling as they fell onto Patrick’s bed which Pete was surprised to learn was super soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the kiss broke Pete started to map out Patrick’s body with soft kisses and slow licks which made Patrick writhe underneath him in soft moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my sweet baby it gets better wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling Patrick’s legs up he pressed them against his chest. “Trust me baby I’ll make you feel good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise Patrick made when Pete dragged his tongue across his hole was inhuman. Then again Pete reminded himself Patrick wasn’t exactly human. “Gods Pete yes more of that!” His long fingers twisted into Pete’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete kept at it for awhile listening to Patrick’s mewls of pleasure and thinking he could get off just listening to Patrick. However Patrick had other plans and next thing Pete knew he was on his back staring up at Patrick who wasn’t blushing. Infact Patrick had a predatory grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight Peter...I claim you as my mate for life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick laughing softly as he kissed him. “I humbly accept and submit to you my Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick grinned producing a bottle of lube and without hesitating started to work Pete open.Pete hissed clawing at the bed as he was worked open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--Trick please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick made quick work of lubing his cock before pressing inside Pete who groaned at the stretching burn of Patrick breeching inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them awhile to find their rhythm but once they did it seemed to last forever and Pete was in awe of how hot Patrick looked during the act of sex.  Pete felt himself drawing closer to release-impressive since he was untouched as of now- and Patrick’s movements had become more erratic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they released Patrick had nipped Pete’s neck,a classic move of an Alpha claiming their mate. Both of them falling into the bed. “I can’t believe you came inside me dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick smirked. “I said I was going to MATE you didn’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly and moving slowly because damn did his ass hurt, Pete kissed him. “I don’t care Lunchbox..longs as you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always will be, rest for now vampires or not we need to recover a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete cuddled into Patrick who wrapped his arms around him tightly and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken them a long time to get here but their love story was finally going somewhere.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue Hey Youngbloods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five Years later</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by das-verlorene-kind !! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m telling you Vicky-T the Dandies are the go to for vampires that are elite. Bill Beckett is an old pal of mine and since our gang fizzled out we can beg to join his.” Walking in the doors they met Brendon and Ryan. “I’ll be a son of a gun. It’s Brendon Urie! You got recruited by Bill Beckett to come to the Dandies?”</p><p> </p><p>Brendon nodded. “Yeah to help capture Wentz,this is Ryan my boyfriend. You’re here to see our Alpha huh?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hi Ryan,I’m Gabe this is Vicky-T.  Never fear she’s a pure blood. I know Bill has a thing about pure bloods.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryan and Brendon exchanged looks. “You want to bring them to the alpha’s chambers or should I Brenny.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it lets go Gabe.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Gabe was standing in the main room where Bill’s alpha chair sat but Bill wasn’t sitting in it. The room was in half-darkness but Gabe could make out Pete Wentz sitting in the chair. “A turned vampire sitting in Alpha Bill Beckett’s chair? You’ve got guts Pete Wentz I’ll give you that...or are you saying you’re the new Alpha  of the Dandies now?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“He’s not...but I am what can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Gabe didn’t recognize the voice but squinted in the light and could see that Pete wasn’t sitting in a chair, he was in someone’s lap. There was an arm around him with the hand dangerously close to Pete’s ass. “Who--?”</p><p> </p><p>“Patrick Wentz-Stumph, formerly known as the Vampire Sniper now I’m here as the alpha of the gang formerly known as the Dandies.”</p><p> </p><p>“The gang formerly known as the Dandies?”</p><p> </p><p>Pete nodded and nuzzled into Patrick’s neck some more as  Patrick’s hand dipped lower. “New Alpha new name.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Joe came running in fast. “Sorry to interrupt the meeting but Travie says Walker’s starting trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can’t have that now can we? I’m sorry...err..”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabe and this is Vicky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes I’m sorry Gabe and Vicky but we have to go. You’re welcomed  to join us in dealing with rogue vampires. If not you can deal with the Silver Staker. Joe go get my gun and Pete? Go check on Phoenix make sure he’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Pete went to check on their four year old son and Joe handed Patrick his gun. “Hey YoungBloods,let’s move out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHOO ITS DONE! hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on tumblr! yourtiredheart.tumblr.com : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>